


Yellow & Red make the most beautiful Orange

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: A series of Heith one shots. requests are being taken.





	1. Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Kiza here, honestly, Heith is my guily ship, so pure, so innocent and sweet. season two only made me love it even more. anyway- Requests are being taken, and you can even request for a one shot or something on my Tumbler at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keiththegalranprince or leave a request in the comments below!

It wasn’t news to the Paladins that Keith was not a morning person. Shiro had told them this and Keith oddly enough agreed with him. he was a bit grouchy in the morning unless he got up early himself, he most defiantly took the longest to start to wake up. and he needed tea or coffee to get him going. And it wasn’t news to hear that Hunk and Keith where sharing rooms, the two had been dancing around each other for about a month after the joined team Voltron. It was only a matter of time before they got together honestly. Today was no different, but considering that today was one of those rare relax days that Allura rewarded them with, it wasn’t odd to see both Keith and Hunk missing from breakfast. Now, both said paladins were happily and lazily still in bed. The yellow Paladin was on his back, Keith was curled into the bigger male’s side, his eyes closed as he dozed lightly enjoying the feeling of Hunk gently running his fingers through his hair.

“So, it’s almost 12 earth time. Think we should get up soon?” Hunk asked as he looked down at the smaller paladin. Keith sighed as he opened his eyes slowly, he gazed up at the other male before he shook his head side to side. Hunk couldn’t help but chuckle at that, honestly Keith was adorable when he was half sleep and half awake. He seemed to always be a lot more tender, loving, and just seemed to be so relaxed. When Keith was like this, it allowed Hunk to _almost_ forget that they were so far from their own home planet and were battling a large intergalactic war against a seemingly invincible foe. “You feeling okay?” Hunk asked, hoping that Keith wasn’t feeling unwell, he tended to mellow out so much when he got sick. It was a tad bit frightening to be honest, Keith wasnt mellow, he wasn’t naturally passive like how he got when ill.

“ ‘m fine…” Keith mumbled he lifted his head slightly and frowned at the time. Not taking earth time into consideration, it was still fucking early in space time. “To early.” Keith huffed out as he let his head fall back onto the Yellow Paladin’s arm, the bigger male laughed and turned to lay on his side and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, hugging him tightly and burying his nose into Keith’s thick, dark hair. He could hear a grunt escape the violet eyed Paladin, he probably wasn’t expecting to be suddenly hugged and so early in the morning to. But, Keith wasn’t complaining, Hunk was always warm and soft. Keith sighed in content and purred rather loudly, another thing Hunk loved about the smaller male. With a final squeeze; the yellow Paladin released his small boyfriend and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. “Huuuuuunnnk” Keith whined as he pouted and halfheartedly glared at the other who only laughed. With a smile, Keith sat up and watched as the other got himself ready for the day of doing absolutely nothing related to training.

Perhaps, early mornings weren’t so bad so long as he had Hunk to wake up next to every morning.


	2. I'm Here, You're Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damage isn't always seen immediately

The first time they notice it, it was during training. Lance and Keith had been paired up to spar with each other with their respective Bayards. At first, everything seemed fine, until Lance managed to get far enough away from Keith and fired a shot. The red Paladin froze, his breathing had become inconsistent, he had dropped his sword to the ground before he was backing away from the other. When his back hit the wall, that’s when the real panic set in. As Lance tried to inch closer and help his rival and friend, this made Keith frantic, screaming ‘No, no, no, no,’ louder and louder until Shiro had to yank the other back. Hunk had been the one to get close enough to get his hands on Keith- which was their second mistake. The violet eyed male went _berserk_ flailing and squirming in Hunks firm but gentle hold, Keith was screaming at the top of his lungs ‘Let go’, ‘Please no, stop it hurts’, and just the sound of him screaming in pain and calling out to the other Paladins, even going as far as to call Coran and Allura. His thrashing had gotten worse with every passing second, eventually Coran had to sedate him, which lead to a whole different set of screams and pleas from the fourth smallest of the Paladins.

When he was finally calm and out cold from the sedative, the others remained oddly silent. None of them wanted to believe what they had just saw, they thought Keith was perfectly fine after the saved him from the Galran ship he had been kept on after he had been captured. They all spent several weeks looking for him, and after a month they had stumbled upon the ship he was on. Hunk went crazy and went on the battle ship alone to look for him. Not what they planned, but he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in a **_month_** no one could blame him for suddenly getting brave and throwing the plan out the window like he had. When he had found Keith, the Red Paladin had been hanging off the ceiling from a long chain by his hands, his toes ever so slightly touching the floor, his flight suit was torn from the upper half. He had several massive cuts, dark bruising all along his arms from where they later found out where needles had been roughly pulled out from or jostled while still deep in his veins. Dried blood in his hair and he looked so **_thin_** as if they starved him to try and get information out of him.

When they got him back to the ship, after Hunk went a little crazy- they immediately got him into a cyropod. He was out for about a week before it had finally released him, deeming him perfectly healed, Hunk had held him so tightly, the others all getting in their apologies for taking so long to find him, Shiro had almost broke down from the guilt. Keith didn’t blame them, he wasn’t angry, he was just happy to be back with the team that had become family to him. he seemed perfectly fine. until the training session, until Lance fired that shot, why did that of all things trigger the panic attack, no one knows. Keith refused to talk about what they did to him on the ship, no one could blame him for that. it must have been horrible to go through what he did for a month. After this, Lance felt guilty, even apologized to Hunk, but the other Paladin didn’t blame him, he blamed the Galra for whatever they did to his boyfriend. After getting his sedated, Coran suggested taking him to the medbay and having him strapped down the table just in case he woke in a frenzy, Hunk and Shiro both refused immediately. That might have made things worse, the dark discoloration on his arms when they found him were definitely from needles and Shiro refused to have his adoptive brother strapped to another bed or table ever again. Needless to say; Shiro had ordered the yellow Paladin to take him to a room, any room so long as Keith was just in a comfortable place.

Hunk had decided to take him to his room. They had; on several occasions; shared Hunks room. So Keith would be most comfortable. It was about three hours until Keith began to show he was waking up. first it was the restlessness. He kept tossing and turning, then it was the soft growls and grunts, then light thrashing. Next thing Hunk knew, he was leaning over his small boyfriend and holding him down as he screamed and thrashed. Whatever he was dreaming about, it must have been from his time on the Galra ship, it broke Hunk’s heart to see the normally cool, clam, collected, and seemingly fearless Keith broken down to a thrashing, crying and screaming mess that he was right now. the Yellow Paladin didn’t really think, he just laid himself down and pulled the thrashing Keith to his chest and held him tightly, ignoring the sharp pain that came from the kicks and biting of the smaller male.  He was a big guy, he could take it, he closed his eyes and buried his nose into Keith’s hair.

“Shhh, Shhh, it’s okay, It’s okay, Keith. Everything is okay, you’re okay, im here.” Hunk mumbled softly, making sure to keep his tone soft and even but loud enough for the other Paladin to hear, it seemed to work but his screams where now reduced to whimpers and loud whines. Hunk frowned as he kissed the top of Keith’s head and tightened his hold around him. “Shhh, Shhh…. it’s okay, Keith. Your safe, you’re not there anymore. Your home, safe and sound.” the taller and older Paladin whispered, now Keith had been reduced to small whines and his body shook a bit. Now would be a good time to wake him up, so the older of the two carefully pulled himself back and reached up, gently patting his face and tracing his fingers down his cheek. “Hey, come on buddy. Open those pretty eyes for me, please?” he asked, gently coaxing him out of this fitful sleep. He could see his eyes moving under his eyelids, he kept whispering, kept asking him to wake up, placing a kiss on his nose and forehead. Eventually, Hunk felt a bit more relived when he saw the hint of violet as Keith slowly began to open his eyes. Hunk smiled softly as Keith blinked, but the smile went away when he saw tears flooding the others eyes. “Hey, oh no, hey, hey, hey…what’s wrong?” he asked softly.

The other Paladin however, didn’t respond. He merely tears up more until the tears fell down his cheeks, Keith looked up at Hunk before letting out a small broken, yet relieved sound as he buried his face against Hunk’s chest and proceeded to cry. the older didn’t say anything for a moment, shocked by the sudden burst of emotion coming from the smaller male, but he didn’t like seeing Keith cry, he was sure no one would. The left leg of Voltron wrapped his arms back around the right arm of Voltron and buried his nose in his hair again, rubbing his lower back soothingly as he could. He kept doing this and didn’t say anything until it seemed like hours before Keith finally calmed down. Hunk really wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he also knew that it could cause Keith to fly off the handle again. So instead, Hunk figured he would let Keith tell him if he wanted to.

“Im….im safe here- right?” Keith asked, his voice strained from screaming and crying, Hunk looked down at the smaller Paladin and nodded slowly. “Promise?”

“So long as me, Yellow, Red and everyone else lives, your safe.” Hunk told him, they fell into silence again, and when Hunk pulled back a bit to check on his boyfriend, he smiled ever so gently when he saw the smaller of the two had fallen back to sleep. But this time he looked much more calm, peaceful even, which was better than him being half scared to death. Hunk carefully reached over and removed Keith’s gloves. With a sigh, the bigger male removed his boots and jacket and laid down next to him. “Im here, Keith…your safe.”


	3. Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, its a mystery how the Lions work, and sometimes its a Mystery as to who they choose to be close to.

“Ow! Jesus quiznacking Christ.”

“You okay up there, Keith?” the said Red paladin blinked and crawled over to the edge of his Lion’s head and looked down, he smiled when he saw Hunk standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. The red paladin waved a bit, causing the yellow paladin to wave back. “what are you doing anyway?” he asked, Keith huffed as he threw his legs over the edge of Red’s head. Honestly, he hoped that Keith was being careful, he didn’t want him to fall from that height, although Keith being half Galra his body seemed to be much sturdier then everyone else’s, but he still didn’t want to test that theory. He smiled when he saw the look the red Paladin was giving him, it was a gentle, happy smile. Keith had a beautiful smile and beautiful laugh. It was rare when Keith gave those kinds of smiles and laughs, they were given when he truly felt amused or happy with something, back before they ever got together it was only Shiro who would be the recipient of those smiles and laughs. Which should have been a hint to just how much Keith trusted him, and how much Shiro knew him. Hunk had managed to get him to laugh or chuckle on a few occasions. One of them being back on the planet of Arus; where they first started their journey in this intergalactic war.

“ ‘ello? Earth to Hunk?” the said Paladin jumped at the voice, he looked up at Keith who was tilting his head and looking a bit concerned, oh he had spaced out on him. “You okay?”

“Uhm, yeah totally fine. sorry, I kinda spaced out- ya know- thinking about some stuff-“as the red Paladin was about to ask, he heard a mechanical growl come from yellow, he looked over at the larger lion and chuckled. Right, Keith had this weird relationship with all the Lions, not like he could pilot the others- no, he just seemed to be able to talk to them as if they were his own Lion. Allura knocked it off to him being half Galra or something. But Hunk, he honestly just thought that Keith was that talented.

“Yellow tells me- now this is just hear say- that you were thinking of me, that true?” Keith asks, a sly smirk on his face, causing the bigger male to yelp and his face go bright red with embarrassment- curse Keith and his skill to talk to the lions. Judging from the reaction, Yellow wasn’t wrong so this caused the Red Paladin to smile sweetly before laughing a tiny bit. Ah, there it was, that rare, beautiful laugh Hunk had been thinking about, the very one that had gotten the Yellow Paladin to fall for him. and quite hard mind you; but the only people who knew that were Lance and Pidge. “What were you thinking about exactly, hm?” oh great, now he was asking for details, although he was damn sure that the large Yellow Lion had already told him.

“Uhm- well- you see, that’s uhm-“Keith laughed again, Jesus quiznacking Christ. Since when had he gotten to stuttery around Keith? Then again, Hunk had told his lion all his fears and worries about telling their fiery red paladin his feelings for him. Yellow understood, but had even egged him on to tell him, for gods sake had told Red and now she nearly threw a fit- not a bad one- but mainly because she simply didn’t like how Hunk was thinking of himself at the time. She seemed to like him well enough if she didn’t try to kill him for trying to get with her son. The larger of the two males sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from his boyfriend shyly. “I was just- well, this may sound creepy, but I was thinking about your laugh and smile.” he mumbled, Keith blinked a few times before he started blushing. He patted his lions head, almost immediately, she came to life and lowered her head to the ground, allowing her Paladin to jump off and walk over to the other.

“Just that?”

“N-no, I was thinking about- uhm- quiznack-“Hunk groaned as he looked anywhere but at the Red paladin, Keith couldn’t help but smile a bit. Of course, good old shy Hunk, the guy was very careful when he came to choosing his words, he had always been like that, even before this relationship of their started. Hunk was good at reading people. And he never wanted to make anyone feel uncomfortable or bad, he seemed to always put the well-being of others before his own. And that, that right there is what made him the Yellow Paladin. But that was a double-edged sword, Keith had several conversations with Yellow about this, about how Hunk needed to be put first for once, that he needed to take a step back and let someone else worry about the team. It wasn’t a shock to hear that the large Lion agreed with him, however, he was shocked to hear that Yellow suggested he be the one to do just that.

Well, it was worth a shot. He followed the Lion’s advice and did just that. Keith had spent several days getting up early to make the team breakfast then hitting the training deck before they knew it was him who cooked. Hunk had commented that whoever made breakfast was a good cook. Keith had even taken to making ship repairs with Pidge, Coran and Allura; claiming he needed to keep himself educated on such things in case he ever needed to repair the Red lion out on a planet; thus, leaving Hunk with free time to relax. Keith had even gone as far as repairing the yellow lion for the bigger male. Yellow was happy to see his Paladin relax and get time to himself. However, that’s when the other problem sprouted, Keith ended up not taking care of himself. He ended up collapsing in the middle of training one morning, needless to say- this scared the daylights out of everyone and Red nearly went crazy and scolded Yellow for advising **_Keith_** of all people to look out for the team because **_everyone_** knew that he always takes on too much to handle. But, he was okay, he got the rest he needed and Hunk had been the one to look out for him. when he told everyone why he had decided to do all of that- it shocked them. especially Hunk, who thought it was touching and felt happy that Keith had cared enough to want to help him with looking out for the team.

But of course, Keith got **_three_** lectures that day, one from Shiro, one from Red and the last one from Hunk.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Hm?” he asked looking up at him, Hunk smiled and let his hand drop to his side, and there it was again, that tender rare smile he was good at giving. He reached over and places his hand on the other’s cheek, the purple eyed male smiled and purred loudly as he leaned into the touch.

“I was thinking about your beautiful smile, that amazing laugh of yours. If you really must know.” This caused the Red Paladin to go as red as his lion, he closed his eyes and chuckled. “Let me guess, Yellow had already told you?”

“Yellow, and Red tell me **_everything_**. Especially when it comes to you.”

“Nosy Lions.” Hunk says jokingly, this got Yellow to look at him with his head tilted, Red merely growled in response, causing the two to laugh a bit. “You haven’t told me why you were on Red’s head.” Hunk pointed out, this caused the smaller male to huff. 

“I was making a few repairs. She needed a tune up. and Yellow is due for one to, so ill-“

“You’ll be a good little Paladin and ask me to help you.” Hunk cut in, he knew exactly where that sentence was going, and he wasn’t going to let the other teen overwork himself again. Keith blushed and looked away, feeling rather embarrassed about that still. Both males jumped a bit when they heard their lions moving, looking up at them Keith gave them a smile before walking over and gently petting Yellow’s nose. Hunk was still shocked at the fact that Keith had this relationship with the lions.  

Then again, the Lions themselves had decided to have this relationship with him. even now they were still figuring out how these living mechanical creatures worked. Hunk smiled and watched as Keith reached over and gently petted Red as well, he supposed that the Lions would forever be a mystery to all who see them and perhaps to those who even pilot them as well.


End file.
